roblox_ninja_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Swords
'Swords' This is a list of all the swords I know of. Please keep in mind that this page is a work in progress, and that we would appreciate you helping in any way you can. Types of Swords: ''Bamboos'' Bamboo: This is the sword you start the game with. | Cost: Free | +1 Ninjutsu per use. Electral Bamboo: An upgraded, electric version of the Bamboo. | Cost: 15 Coins | +2 Ninjutsu per use. Ultra Bamboo: A Bamboo covered with blue fire. | Cost: 45 Coins | +3 Ninjutsu per use. Crimson Bamboo: A Bamboo covered with red fire. | Cost: 330 Coins | +9 Ninjutsu per use. Corrupted Bamboo: A Bamboo surrounded by purple lightning. | Cost: 675 Coins | +15 Ninjutsu per use. Shadow Bamboo: The last Bamboo weapon in the game. | Cost: 1.4K Coins | +23 Ninjutsu per use. ''Katanas'' Katana: A simple metal katana. | Cost: 2.2K Coins | +32 Ninjutsu per use. Peace Katana: A glowing katana covered with white fog. | Cost: 3.8K Coins | +42 Ninjutsu per use. Enraged Katana: A katana covered in red lightning. | Cost: 5.4K Coins | +54 Ninjutsu per use. Golden Katana: A katana covered in yellow lightning. | Cost: 9.6K Coins | +65 Ninjutsu per use. Royal Katana: A royal blue katana surrounded by blue lightning. | Cost: 16.8K Coins | +78 Ninjutsu per use. Enchanted Katana: A glowing, purple katana, | Cost: 29.4K Coins | +88 Ninjutsu per use. Shadowblade: A black, ominous blade, and the most powerful katana. | Cost: 38.5K Coins | +88 Ninjutsu per use. ''Staffs'' Wooden Staff: Quite simple. A wooden staff. | Cost: 48K Coins | +118 Ninjutsu per use. Electral Staff: A staff covered in green lightning. | Cost: 67.5K Coins | +132 Ninjutsu per use. Infernal Staff: A staff coated in orange flames. | Cost: 86K Coins | +158 Ninjutsu per use. Ultra Staff: A staff coated in blue flames | Cost: 104K Coins | +180 Ninjutsu per use. Shadow Staff: A black staff with a glowing white outline. | Cost: 132K Coins | +200 Ninjutsu per use. Light Staff: A glowing white staff. | Cost: 168K Coins | +228 Ninjutsu per use. ''Odachis'' Odachi: A sword with a long, thick, curved blade. Also known as a nodachi. | Cost: 284K Coins | +260 Ninjutsu per use. Electro Odachi: An odachi covered in green lightning. | Cost: 375K Coins | +300 Ninjutsu per use. Overdrive Odachi: An odachi surrounded by yellow flames and lightning. | Cost: 465K Coins | +350 Ninjutsu per use. Charged Odachi: An odachi surrounded by blue flames and lighting. | Cost: 595K Coins | +400 Ninjutsu per use. Dark Odachi: An odachi surrounded by black flames and lighting. | Cost: 720K Coins | +462 Ninjutsu per use. Crimson Odachi: An odachi surrounded by red flames and lighting. | Cost 845K Coins | +515 Ninjutsu per use. Naginatas Naginata: A sword with a short curved blade. | Cost: 1M Coins | +605 Ninjutsu per use. Inferno Naginata: A naginata coated in orange flames. | Cost: 1.15M Coins | +712 Ninjutsu per use. List of Swords Please note that this list is incomplete and is in progress. Here is a reference for markings for large numbers. 1K(One Thousand) = 1,000 1M(One Million) = 1,000,000 1B(One Billion) =1,000,000,000 1T(One Trillion) = 1,000,000,000,000 1Qa(One Quadrillion) = 1,000,000,000,000,000 1Qi(One Quintillion) = 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 Main Island Astral Island Space Island Tundra Island Eternal Island Thunderstorm Island Category:Naginatas